Kara
Never arrived on planet Earth as a symbiote that has reached maturity for less than 20 years, Kara is one of the most dangerous and ruthless nomarch's. Feared even by Khnum himself, who sent her to the planet Tae'far to keep her under control. History Goa'uld generated by Queen Satis almost 22 years before Ra's fall at the hands of the Tau'ri. Kara was conceived and raised inside a jaffa assigned to the cult of Queen Satis on the planet Khenem. After killing the same priestess who had the audacity to inadvertently touch her when she was still in the larval state, Kara was joined to a young girl from one of the raids made by Khnum himself. Immediately the young goa'uld showed a rather dangerous temperament, openly despising the work of Khnum himself without declaring himself hostile or rebellious. The early days for Kara were particularly hard, forcing Khnum to send the undisciplined goa'uld from Selkhet to correct and mitigate his temper. In the five years since his arrival on the planet Lira'ke, Kara became a fierce murderer but masked his most evident rage. After the period at the Selkhet court, Kara was sent back to the planet Khenem, where her personality was immediately tested. To make the expenses, however, was one of the first nomarch's. After humiliating him publicly, he killed him by dismembering his guest and finally devouring the symbiote in the collective horror. Struggled by the ashraks sent by Khnum, she was imprisoned in a prison complex goa'uld located on an asteroid of the solar system Karash for several years in the hope that the prison would bend the nature of goa'uld. Unexpectedly, Ra's death gave Khnum the chance to move his pawns on the intergalactic chessboard and in later years the System Lord was forced to free the goa'uld as long as the latter remained confined as nomarch of the planet Tae'far and did not try not only to rebel or eliminate other nomarch's, but goa'uld enemies. This clause apparently stopped the act of Kara, but in reality it directed the impetus towards the goa'uld external enemies and in particular towards the underlords of Qetesh. Stargate Renaissance After taking control of the planet Tae'far, Kara immediately distinguished himself for the complete genocide of the primitive population through the use of a toxin released by the Deathgliders in the early stages of the arrival of the nomarch aboard the ha'tak. the viral agent destroyed 100% of the population in less than a week, becoming inert and harmless, but leaving the planet completely uninhabited. With great pleasure, Kara launched a raid from the planets once under the control of System Lord Kali, bringing on the planet Tae'far quite a high number of men, women and even children, but not old ones. The latter were abandoned and shortly after the departure of the same Kara, passed through the arms arousing the disdain of the other nomarch's. This sediment did not go unnoticed and the same Kara understood it as an affront against his person. Only Khnum's intervention prevented the situation from degenerating further. Kara is currently building the floating city of Avaris on the ruins of the previous settlement. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Cold merciless, amoral cynic especially bloodthirsty, Kara is one of the underlords at the service of System Lord Khnum, one of the most dangerous. Feared not only by the other nomarch's after the episode in which she dismembered and devoured both the symbiont and the body of the host of her rival, she is known as the Goddess of chaos, evil and suffering. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords